


Spoiled

by CarlinaRose18



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Double Penetration, Gay Sex, I Don't Even Know, Lingerie, Little fluff?, M/M, Multi, Sex Toys, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Bang Chan, Top Lee Minho | Lee Know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:21:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28235346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarlinaRose18/pseuds/CarlinaRose18
Summary: Dom     Sub     DomChan X Felix X MinhoChan is a caring Dom.Minho is a kinky bitch.Felix is a spoiled baby boy that brings both of them together.This is 18+ plus book but i know this warning will not stop y'all cause all STAYS are clowns 🤡 this also came from a dream, don't ask it was....interesting
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Lee Felix/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 2
Kudos: 87





	Spoiled

**Author's Note:**

> This story is also on my wattpad @CarlinaRose18 :)))

(I'm just gonna say this smut is purely based off a random dream I had of Chan Minho and Felix getting rough, for some reason. So I decided to make it into a smut scene.... enjoy)  
——————————————————-

Felix was spoiled.

And Minho didn't like that.

Chan would let Felix use his wallet and buy whatever he wants, a certain boyfriend wasn't having it.

Minho walked up to Chan with determined eyes. Chan was playing with Felix's hair as Felix played with a pretty 12 karat silver bracelet, that had bows on it.

Minho stared from the doorway of the living room and cleared his throat. Both Chan and Felix gave him very innocent looks that made him click his tongue. It makes him wonder how Chan is such a beast in the bed.

"Felix, baby, can you please go to your room. Daddy and I need to talk." Minho asked sweetly, Felix nodded and ran into his pink room filled with stuffies. Both Minho and Chan looked at him with heart-filled eyes.

Chan looked back at Minho with concerned eyes. "What's up?"

Minho's eyes immediately hardened as he looked back at Chan.

"Why must you spend all your money on Felix?" A hint of a sour tone could be heard in his voice. Chan chuckled and dragged Minho to sit beside him. Minho slumped down and put his head on Chans' shoulder.

"Are you jealous that I pay more attention to Lixie instead of you?..." as if Chan didn't already know the answer.... but it was like he just needed to know.

"Kinda...." Minho muttered. As you can see, Minho is still soft-hearted. He may be tough but he is still younger than Chan, he just wants to be babied too.

"Ah sweetie it's alright. If you want we can go shopping, but just me and you. Is that alright?" Chan asked. All Minho could do is nod as his face was pressed deeper into his shoulder, right at the crook of his neck.

Chan was the CEO of an entertainment company with his friend Changbin, who was the co-CEO. The reason why he spoils both of his boyfriends is because he made so much money, he just doesn't know what to do with it.

Chan and Minho were cuddling but snapped their heads to the doorway once they hear sniffles. Felix stood there in an anime girl stance, eyes teary and fists into sweater paws.

"Minho Hyung. Please don't hate me." Felix cried. This made both Chan and Minho panic, Felix wasn't supposed to hear any of what Minho said, much less take it wrongly. Minho stood up fast and immediately went to his side, Chan following suite.

"No no baby, I could never hate you. Hyunggie and I were just discussing something, alright? Please stop crying baby." Minho wiped away his tears as Chan rubbed his back.

Felix grabbed Minho's face and kissed him, eyes squeezed shut and mouth unfocused, maybe cause he's never lead a kiss before. Minho could tell so he took control, his left hand finding its way to his face.

Felix pulled away from the kiss, air not reaching his lungs. This didn't stop Chan and Minho from attacking the youngers' neck. Felix's moans filled the entire living room, hot air filling the area around their heads.

Chan stood back and pulled on both his boyfriends, "let's finish this in the bedroom~" seductive tone playing in Felix's ears, blush spreading on his already rosy cheeks.

"Baby~" Minho called, voice catching Felix's attention. "I bought you something you might enjoy" followed by a wink. This makes Chan chuckle and Felix blush even harder.

"Alright Lixie, get undressed on the baby and prep yourself. Can you do that for Hyung?" Felix nodded, his mind going deeper into sub-space.

Felix took off his soft pink sweater fast, not wanting to disappoint his hyungs. He climbed onto the bed, laying down on his back and taking his pants off in the process. All whilst Chan and Minho watched, their members hardening at their cute boyfriend.

Felix layed in the middle of the bed, knees pointed inwards. A heavy blush settled on his freckled cheeks. What really caught the elder's attention was the pretty white babydoll set the younger had on. The babydoll itself splayed beautifully on Lix's flat stomach, the bra laying flat on his tan chest. The white panties he had on were tight around his wide hips and curved perfectly with his ass.

The set all together had Chan and Minho's stomach coiling with heat. Their erections already flat on their stomachs. The veins popping out more as they watch their younger lover finger himself, expressions of pain and pleasure on his face.

Minho walked towards the bed with a silk blindfold in his grasp. His hand running along under the babydoll, making Felix shiver.

"Did you know that we were gonna fuck you baby? Is that why you're wearing something so lewd? Prepared for us to touch you? Is that right baby." Minho pressed. Felix could only nod as he sat up, letting the older blindfold him. He then felt the bed dip, knowing the elder boyfriend joined in on the fun.

Chan ran his hands along the youngers thick thighs, fingers teasing the string that kept the panties on Felix. Instead of pulling the string, Chan ran his hands further up the smallest body and played with his sensitive nipples. Moans erupting from Felix immediately.

"Ah, our baby is so cute~ Don't you think so, Min?" Chan cooed, his left hand reaching for Felix's much smaller hand and placing it on his hardened cock. Felix felt the hardened length in his palm and started pumping it right away, moaning when he felt longer and thicker fingers in his wet hole. Minho just chuckled deeply in agreement.

"Ah baby you're so wet for daddy" Minho grunted, curling his fingers just to tease the younger. Felix could only cry out in pleasure.

Minho grabbed Felix's waist and situated his body to be right in front of him. He lubed up the surprise and sat it down in front of him. Minho then untied his panties and sat Felix down on his new toy, Felix stopped pumping Chan in thought. Is it really what he thinks it is?

Minho then pumped the silicon toy into his boyfriend's body, this made the younger stop everything he was doing.

"No, I don't want it." They heard Felix cry. Chan noticed tears in the silk and took it off to wipe away his tears. "I don't want the dildo."

Felix cried and moaned, trying and begging to take out the silicon toy but to no avail. When Felix reaches back to take it out, Minho would slap his hands away and push the toy deeper. This made Felix cry harder. Minho had enough and pulled his hair, Felix's head whipping back.

"You are gonna take this dildo like a good slut until I feel like taking it out," Minho said roughly, pulling his hair harder. "Okay?" Felix could only nod as he let his Hyung push the toy deeper inside of his tiny body, a bulge in his stomach slightly showing.

"It's okay baby," Chan rubbed the back of Felix's hand in comfort, laying down on his stomach to suck on Felix's member. "Hyungs love you~ Minho say I love you."

"I love you lixie~" Minho said immediately, petting the sore spot he pulled on his head. Chan gave Minho a teasing glare which Minho replied back with a twisted smirk.

Felix continued to moan as different parts of his body were feeling pleasure. The dirty words Minho growled in his ear making him tighten his grasp on the white babydoll. He then stopped when Minho pulled the dildo out.

Minho then shifted his body to lay down, grabbing a very hyped up Felix to sit on his dick, his back facing him and front facing Chan. A loud moan came out of his mouth, his toes curling at all the pleasure he is receiving.

"H-hyung!" Felix yelled, grabbing into Chan's hair. A familiar warmth boiling in his tummy. "Daddy I'm- I'm gonna c-"

And so he did, right into Chan's mouth. His body relaxing onto Minho's body.

Chan sat up and kissed Felix's forehead. "You did good Lixie now just let hyungs do the rest. Alright?" Felix nodded a yes and closed his eyes.

Eyes still closed but moans still falling out of his mouth, Minho pumping harder and harder. Minho's movements became sloppy, the coil in his stomach tightening. Seconds later he cums inside Felix's body, some of the substance sliding onto the wrinkled bed sheets.

Chan could only watch as Minho pulled out and hand Felix to him as if some kind of toy. Just a cocksleeve to keep them warm, Minho says.

Chan pumped his member a couple times then easily slid the smaller onto his dick. Felix moaned when he felt pressure on his prostate. It all felt so overwhelmingly good to him that he could do nothing but sit there and take everything that was being given to him.

"Ah hyungs you make me feel good~" Felix moaned. A soft grunt coming out of his mouth when his back felt the bed. The white piece of lingerie clinging onto his sweat body, only for it to ride up his body when Chan thrusted into him.

Chan's movements were so harsh, it made the bed squeak and hit the wall. His thrusts becoming too much for the smaller, making him moan louder. The sounds of skin slapping skin could be heard, possibly throughout the whole house.

Minho watched his two lovers with a small smile on his face as he got off the bed to put the toy away. His walk to the closet was short, he only needed to put the toy back in his toy box he got for Felix's needs. Minho turned back around to see his two lovers in a different position.

Felix still on his back but legs up in the air, one of them on Chan's shoulder. Chan was sitting on his knees and still fucking him hard, Felix's moans nonstop. Minho decided to join them, laying beside Felix and petting his head.

Minho moved to pump Felix's smaller length, his entire hand engulfing the smaller. This made Minho chuckle. "Ah baby has such a small cock. Don't worry kitten, I won't judge~"

This made Felix move his head to the side, blush all the way to the tips of his ears and end of his neck. "Don't be mean hyung" the smaller said with a pout, letting out tiny moans.

"But baby, hyung wasn't being mean~ he's simply stating a fact, he doesn't want to hurt his beautiful kitten~~" Minho purrs seductively. The pet names going to Felix's head, falling even deeper into sub-space.

If there's anything Felix loves more than sex and soft things, it's baby talk. Good thing Minho knew his way around that. "Does Lixie feel good? Does our kitty feel good about having two boyfriends to fuck him harder?" His wrist movements becoming as harsh as Chan's consistent pounding. This all making Felix's head spin. Felix could only let out mewls of pleasure as he desperately searches for a release.

"H-hyung-" Minho quickened his pace, edging Felix into an orgasm. His tiny body compulsion gets at the extreme amount of pleasure he just received, secretly happy that Minho didn't hold him back.

Soon after Felix came, Chan chased after. His body pushing forwards and deeper into his tiny boyfriend, a long spurt of cum soon flooded Felix's hole. Felix's prostate is very sensitive at the moment so anything pleasurable sent electric waves down his spine.

Minho watched as his boyfriends calmed from their highs, his erection still standing straight. "Oh Lixie" Minho pouted, "daddy min still hasn't gotten off~ can you please help him? Be a good cocksleeve and sit on your throne."

Minho laid on his back, stroking his rock hard member. This made Felix confused. Fucked out and out of breath, Felix started fixing the white cloth wrapped around his abdomen and talking. "But hyung.. you already came inside me-"

Minho sat up and grabbed the delicate boy very tightly, growling in his ear. "If daddy wants to fuck his cumdump, you'll be the good cumdump you are and let him do so." Felix nodded very quickly at the growling and stood on the bed, his legs feeling like jelly.

"Minho-ssi go easy on the pup" Chan warned, rubbing Felix's thighs in a soothing manner. "He did just get his back broken."

Both Chan and Minho grinned at each other very twisted like. Felix didn't know what was happening and just sat on his hyungs dick like he was told to. His prostate and back tingling at the feeling. Minho's cock hit all the right spots, the veins making it especially pleasurable. But he can't pick a favorite out of his boyfriends, he loves the both of them the exact same.

"Ride me kitten, bounce your ass on your throne~" Minho growled out, squeezing the fat of Felix's ass. Felix moaned loudly when Minho slapped his already red cheeks. It was the dirty talk as well that motivated him to start moving his sore hips.

Felix started riding the elder, the cum that's already inside of him seeping onto the sheets and Minho's thighs. Chan found this all too sexy and stopped the younger two.

"Wait baby." Chan stopped Felix and made him sit up a bit more. "Ride me too, seeing your fat ass bounce like that makes me horny."

Felix looked at Chan with worry, his eyes asking a million questions at once. It's not like he hasn't taken both of them at once, he's just barely getting used to the painful stretch.

Chan guided Felix's hips down onto his member. Both Chan and Minho groaned at the tightness of the youngers hole. Felix cried as he scratched Minhos chest, angry red lines going from his shoulders to his pecs. And just like that, the elders jutted their hips at the same time, not letting the younger get used to the painful stretch.

"Ah Hyung I wasn't ready!" Felix cried, hot alligator tears streaming down his face. Chan attempted to calm him down by caressing his head, leading warm kisses down his neck. "Are you okay now my love?"

Felix nodded eagerly as if he wasn't crying a second ago. And just like last time, both Chan and Minho pushed their hips up at the same time. Felix moaned, ecstasy filling his body, shivers going down his spine, his pupils blowing so wide he felt dizzy.

"Ah hyungs make me feel so good~" Felix slurred as if he was drunk. Minho pushed up a little rougher than intended and to Felix, making It feel like his whole world had stopped.

Felix stopped mid moan, his back arched so far his member sandwiched between his stomach and minhos. This didn't stop Chan and Minho, they pounded into Felix's hole relentlessly and Felix just let them. His body slumped forward onto Minho, endless strings of moans pouring out of his mouth.

Minho pulled the youngers hair up so he could see the fucked out face that Felix wore. "Ah baby you're so pretty. The most beautiful cumdump that we own." Minho looked behind his younger lover to the eldest, Chan's face wore such exotic features that made Minhos stomach twist in knots.

"M-Minho hyung, c-channie hyung! I- I can't hold it in!~" Felix screamed. Chan rubbed his back soothingly, whispering in his ear; "let it out baby." While slowly wrapping his larger hand around Lix's smaller member, pumping just enough for Felix to moan. Felix came hard, most of it landing on minhos chest, some of it landing on his lingerie.

But Minho and Chan kept going, their members pressing onto Felix's sensitive prostate. Felix let tears slide down his face, the pain and pleasure of it all was too overwhelming for the smaller.

"Minho-ssi," Chan grunted, the slapping sounds sound so exotic to him. "I'm gonna cum"

Minho nodded as he reaches his release as well. But before he could cum, he pulled out and quickly stood up, pumping himself a couple times and spraying all over Felix's face. It landed mostly in his mouth, anywhere else it landed; he was quick to lick it away.

Chan watched as he released his load inside the freckled male. Pressing inside a little harder before he pulled out. Felix cried out a moan as he felt the warm load fill his body, feeling as if most of the cum seeped into his stomach. "Ah daddy~"

Both Minho and Chan looked up at him, knowing he was feeling needy. "What is it baby?" The eldest rubbed the youngers lower back knowing he's probably sore.

"I wanna take a bath..." Felix pouted, a shy voice creepin up. Minho and Chan cooed In unison making Felix's Face turn red. Minho got off the bed to tend to the younger's needs. "Anything for our lixie~"

As Minho got the bath ready, Chan and Felix cuddled, chan playing with Felix's sweaty hair and Felix tracing the elders abs. "Baby~" Chan whispered, Felix hummed in acknowledgment. "Do you love daddy Chan?" Felix looked at Chan with wide eyes, nodding eagerly at his question. "Do you love daddy Minho?" Felix nodded to the question as well. "Well good cause we love you. Our baby is only ours alright? You are not anybody's but Chan and Minho's, okay?"

"Yes daddy." Felix said proudly, falling deeper and deeper into Sub-space.

Just as much as Minho and Chan fell deeper and deeper In love with the younger.

~• FIN •~

I just wanna say that it's taken me so long to finish this because I suck at writing smut but I love reading it...if that makes sense...

Anywho thank you for ready my shitty smut scene and if you enjoyed then damn....

Also watching gay porn helped a lot with writing this scene..but if you want, I could write a kpop bxb book..idk I've been thinking about it for a long time

That's all for today. Bye

-CarlinaRose18


End file.
